There are many advantages of using sliding dovetail joints, particularly in forming shelving. However, one problem is that it is difficult for a craftsman to cut accurately-fitting dovetail joints to join boards to carcass sides. Another problem is that it is difficult to slide the dovetail tongue into the groove without the joint being either too loose or too tight. This problem can be solved to some extent by mutually tapering the tongue and the groove. The advantage of a slight taper in the dovetail is that the tongue will slide freely into the dovetail groove until it nears the end of the groove, at which time the fit begins to tighten up. However, it is difficult to accurately taper such a joint by hand using conventional woodworking tools.